Nightmare Files
Nightmare Files is the first game in the Untold Mysteries series. It is the series most direct counterpart to FNAF 4. Story They thought they could help but the issue goes so much further then anyone could understand. Well almost anyone... he understands, the others would understand, the dead all understand... But now your demons are here for you, it's time to protect yourself. Animatronics Toy Freddy Nightmare Toy Freddy looks like a broken, burly version of Toy Freddy with glowing blue eyes, claws, and sharp teeth. Toy Freddy approaches using the main hallway, and can be warded off by hiding in the wardrobe. Toy Bonnie Nightmare Toy Bonnie looks like a damaged version of Toy Bonnie with claws and sharp teeth. He approaches using the vents into the closet, and can be warded off by hiding in the wardrobe. Toy Chica Nightmare Toy Chica looks like a nightmarish version of Toy Chica. She Approaches using the pipes, and can be warded off by hiding in the wardrobe. Mangle Nightmare Mangle looks like a nightmarish version of Mangle, less damaged than the version in Haloween Edition. They approach using the vents and the main hallway, and can be warded off by hiding in the wardrobe. Balloon Boy Nightmare BB resembles his appearance in Halloween edition, but uses the original BB's colors. He approaches using the pipes, and can be repelled using the flashlight. If he does manage to enter the room, hiding in the closet will prevent him from killing you, but he will also turn off the tape player, forcing you to either be killed by the puppet or leave yourself vulnerable while rewinding it. The Puppet Nightmare Puppet resembles Nightmarionne, but with the colors of the original Puppet. The tape player at the bedside table must be re-winded so that it does not stop playing for more than a few seconds, otherwise The Puppet will emerge. If you hide in the closet, she will wait outside of it for you, and once it is 5:00 or later, she will break in anyway. JJ Nightmare JJ is an off-color version of Nightmare BB, using JJ's classic colors. She approaches using the main hallway, and is attracted by the flashlight. If she manages to enter the room, hiding in the closet will prevent her from killing you but she will also take one of your batteries, draining 25% of your flashlight power. Withered Freddy Nightmare Withered Freddy looks similar to Nightmare Freddy, but in a far more repaired state and with blue eyes. Freddy acts identically to his toy counterpart, but is far faster. Withered Bonnie Nightmare Withered Bonnie looks similar to Nightmare Bonnie, but with the damaged state of Withered Bonnie, including missing a face and arm. Bonnie acts identically to his toy counterpart, but is far faster. Withered Chica Nightmare Withered Chica looks similar to Nightmare Chica, but with less torn fabric, but with the broken arms and jaw of Withered Chica. Chica acts identically to her toy counterpart, but is far faster. Withered Foxy Nightmare Withered Foxy looks like an even more damaged version of Nightmare Foxy. He approaches using the main hallway, being repelled by the flashlight. If he manages to enter your room, he will enter the closet, and will kill you if you try to hide in it. Withered Golden Freddy Nightmare Withered Golden Freddy resembles a slumped and lifeless version of Nightmare Fredbear. He can enter the room through the main hallway, or apear on top of the bed. Light will attract him if he is in the hallway, and the only way to escape him is to hide in the closet as quickly as possible. Shadow Animatronics Shadowy reflections of Freddy, Bonnie, and Mangle that replace all versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica during Night 6, acting as much more aggressive versions of them. On Night 8 (Bonus Night), They replace all animatronics but The Puppet. Game Mechanics Flashlight The flashlight is needed to see much, and flashing the light will stun most nightmares momentarily, effecting Withered Foxy more strongly, but actually attracting JJ and Golden Freddy. The flashlight's power does drain, but so slowly that leaving it on 100% of the time won't drain it fully by the end of the night, that is of course unless JJ gets in the room... Hiding Hiding in the closet will protect from most animatronics, except for Foxy and the Puppet. Foxy can disable using the closet, usually resulting in a quick death by one of the many animatronics that the closet protected you from. Tape Player The tape player on the bedside table will play throughout the night, and can be rewound by hand. If either due to neglect or sabotage by BB, the tape isn't playing for more than a few seconds, the Puppet will emerge. Locations Hallway The hall outside the room is the way several animatronics enter the room, and even those who don't enter that way can sometimes be seen in the halls. Closet The closet can be used to hide from the animatronics, but can also be infiltrated by Foxy. Vents The air vents can be used by several animatronics to enter the room. Pipes The broken water pipe is used by several animatronics to enter the room. Bed The bedside table holds the tape player, vital to keeping away the Puppet, and is the only place it can be rewound from. Golden Freddy can also teleport on top of the bed itself.Category:Games Category:Sequel Category:Untold Mysteries Series